A Wife's Worry
by Rollo27
Summary: Spoilers for Breaking Dawn Part 2. After the run in with the Volturi, Alice becomes obsessed with checking Jasper's future and not letting him out of her sight. What happens when her visions of him go black when they are hours away from each other and she can't get a hold of him?


**A/N: I got to see Breaking Dawn Part 2 over the weekend and I was highly impressed with how they did the battle scene. I've wanted to write something about how Alice deals with the events of the Volturi meeting after it's all over. This idea popped in my head during class today, and it was the only idea that I wanted to expand on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Jasper and Emmett driving along the highway, talking animatedly about Jasper's new motorcycle._

_Jasper loading the cherry red Ducati Monster on to the trailer attached to Emmett's Jeep._

_The two of them returning home, a broad smile on Jasper's face, for once._

I find myself checking in to his future more and more lately. I can't stop. Every half hour I'm searching in order to reassure myself that he will be coming home. It was hard to let him go with Emmett; to not be there to see with my own eyes that he stays safe. Of course, I trust my brother with my husband. I know Emmett would never let Jasper get hurt. Plus, Jasper was fully capable of taking care of himself. The rational side of me knows that. The memory of watching him die however has prevented me from believing it.

Ever since the showdown with the Volturi, I've kept as close to Jasper as I physically could. I followed him around, finding every excuse possible to be near him. I've gotten good at plastering a smile on my face and masking my emotions so he doesn't feel the worry buried inside of me. More than once I've almost lost it, the fear overwhelming me as he does something reckless, or if something reminds me too much of what almost happened. The worst time was when he and Emmett had decided to wrestle in the clearing after a game of baseball. Emmett had gotten the upper-hand and was behind Jasper, his hands on his shoulders trying to force him to the ground. He had driven his knee into Jasper's thigh, dropping him to his own knees on the ground and I felt an unnecessary breath catch in my throat.

A flicker of Jasper on his knees with the cloaked vampires behind him passed before my eyes. It took everything in me to stop myself from crying out. Edward had turned to me and grabbed my hand, murmuring that they were only horsing around; that Jazz was in no real danger. Despite the fact that it was only Emmett, all I could see was my husband dying before my eyes in the exact clearing we were in. I called a tie for the match and snatched Jasper away, running off with him with the excuse of wanting private time. I was not questioned and for the rest of that evening, I selfishly kept myself glued to Jasper's side to calm my own mind.

Now however, I wasn't in control. He and Emmett had left a few hours ago to drive to Burlington in order to pick up Jasper's new motorcycle. Rosalie had insisted I stay behind in order to have a girls day in Seattle. I was so flustered about Jasper being three hours away that I couldn't come up with a good excuse not to go. After all, the house was impeccable so I couldn't say that I had to clean, and there was nowhere else I had to be. So, I had no choice but to join her and Bella. The problem was, it was even farther away from home. If something were to happen, I'd be too far to do anything. I'd made sure to text Edward several times, telling him to detain Jasper once he got back, and keep him at home.

I played my role of cheerful companion to the best of my abilities all morning. I forced Bella to try on dresses she would never have worn, I helped Rosalie pick out new high heels, and I bought an absurd amount of clothing for Renesmee. Bella didn't like it when we spoiled her too much, but it was keeping my mind off of things and for that, she would get over it. We had nearly scoured the whole mall by the time early afternoon came around. I was trying hard to trust that everything was fine but in the confines of a dressing room at the last store we were to shop at, I couldn't help myself from checking up on Jasper.

I wish I had checked earlier.

I couldn't see a thing! No matter how hard I tried to focus, I couldn't see anything of Jasper. I begin to panic and hurriedly throw my clothes back on, buttoning my blouse with superhuman speed. "We have to go!" I demand, stepping out to join Bella and Rose.

"What's wrong?" they both frown but it's Bella that asks the question.

"We just need to go. Something is off. I need to get home as soon as possible," I leave the clothes I was trying on in the dressing room, and grab some of the bags that were at their feet.

Rose makes a comment but I ignore it as we walk towards the exit. We squeeze as many bags in the trunk as possible, stuffing the rest in the backseat with me. "Go as quickly as you can," I advise Rose, settling back in my seat to try again to see Jasper's future.

It's still black. I growl slightly and grab my phone, texting Jasper furiously. I get no response. The two up front try to talk to me, but I stay silent, grinding my teeth. The trip seems to take forever. My foot bounces on the floorboard of the car, annoying Rosalie. When we reach the house, I get a glimmer of hope when I see Emmett's Jeep and the empty trailer parked in the driveway. I don't wait for the others as I rush to the door, not helping them with the bags. "Jazz?" I call out.

The house is silent aside from Edward's piano playing softly in another room. "Jasper?" I try again, hurrying to our room.

When I find it empty, my fear returns. I find Edward and Renesmee perched at his piano, playing some sort of lullaby. "Where is he?" I demand, marching over.

"I'm not sure," he answers calmly.

I grab his wrist, stopping his playing. "What do you mean you're not sure? I told you to keep him here!"

"He's a grown man Alice, I can't exactly pin him to the couch. I wasn't home when they got back. I don't know where they went. They did leave their phones here though. Probably forgot them in the rush this morning," it's angering me how nonchalant he's acting.

"You of all people know how important it is to me to know where he is," I say lowly, stepping closer with a flash of anger in my eyes.

"It's been over a month, Alice. Maybe it's time you tell him what you saw," he says back just as lowly.

I clench my teeth and storm off, slamming the door to my room so hard that it cracks the doorframe. Sure enough, Jasper's cell phone is sitting on his dresser, with numerous missed text messages from me. I try to calm my mind, remind myself that he's probably okay, and that I'm just being irrational. I think bitterly to myself how I'd once scolded him for being an overprotective fool, and now here I was acting no better. I move to the bed and curl up with my head on his pillow, staring out the window as I wait for some word from him.

I try several more times to check for him, only to get the same black image that I've gotten for the past few hours. I checked Edward and Rosalie's futures as well, just to make sure that it wasn't something wrong with me. When both of theirs came back normal, I grew more frustrated. For the next couple of hours, I alternate between lying on the bed and pacing the room, listening for any sound approaching the house from the open window.

The sun is starting to set when I hear the roar multiple motorcycles coming up the driveway. I catch the familiar scent of my husband, and relief washes over me so intensely that I'm almost knocked off my feet by the sheer force of it. I'm down the stairs and out the door before their engines are even off.

There he is.

He's got a bright smile as he climbs off of his bike. Emmett and Jacob wear similar grins of exhilaration as they dismount their own bikes, Emmett of course using the bike Edward had given Jasper previously. "Hey Darlin'," Jasper greets me before frowning at the waves of unstable emotions rolling off of me. "What's wro-" I cut him off with an abrupt shove.

"Where have you been?!" I demand, glaring as he stumbles back with a stunned expression.

"I was just outside the town line. What's going on?" his confusion is evident.

"I was worried sick about you! I went to check up on you and you were gone! No explanation at all! I couldn't see anything," I slap his chest as I scold him.

"Alice, calm down, we just went for a ride. We ran in to Jacob when we got home and we decided to race the bikes, that's all," Emmett tries to calm the situation but I just glare at him to shut him up.

_Jacob! That's why I couldn't see anything!_

"You didn't have your phone, I was trying to get a hold of you, I thought something happened!" if I were human, I'd be getting teary eyed right now.

"Alice I think you're overreacting just a little bit Darlin', this isn't a big deal," Jazz holds his hands up to try and reach for my shoulders but I just move back, getting more angry.

"You have no idea just how much of a big deal it is that I couldn't see you!" I yell. By now, Edward, Rosalie and Bella have joined us outside. If Carlisle and Esme had been home, I'm sure they'd be outside watching us as well.

Jasper looks to Edward questioningly, but our brother only shrugs lightly. My fists clench by my sides as the hysteria builds in me. _He's home now. He's right in front of you! Don't lose it now!_ I try to relax but I'm too far gone with the possibilities that could have happened during my blindness. "I understand that you're upset, but nothing could have happened to me while I was out," Jasper is looking straight at me, trying to calm my fears.

"How do you know that?" I snap back.

"Because there was no danger."

"I need to know where you are Jasper," my voice keeps rising.

"Why?"

"Because I won't stand by and watch you die again!" I sob, clapping a hand over my mouth as I choke on tears that will never fall.

Everyone has gone silent. With the exception of Edward, they all wear a matching concerned and highly confused expression. Jasper is quick to wrap his arms around me, rubbing my back with his hand. I hear the shuffle of feet as the others leave us alone in front of the house. _Go ahead and tell them. I can't hide it now_ I think, knowing Edward will hear. Jasper scoops me up and leaps to the balcony attached to our room, quickly laying me on the bed and stretching out beside me. "Tell me what you saw, Alice," his deep voice is soft and gentle, afraid to upset me even more.

I shake with silent cries for a few more minutes before I'm able to speak. "In the clearing, with Aro, I showed him what I saw. I showed him what would happen. There would have been a fight. And you…you were in so much pain because of Jane's power over you. I did everything I could to get to you but they held me back. They forced me to watch you die. It would have happened and there was nothing I could do stop it. I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Every day I have to remind myself that you're still here. That you haven't left me alone. I've been terrified," I admit in a hushed tone.

His hold on me tightens. "Why didn't you say anything?" I can tell that he's stunned, but that he wants to focus on me instead of his almost-fate.

"You had so much on your shoulders already. I didn't want to add to it. But that's why I haven't let you out of my sight. I'm afraid that if I do, it'll be the last time I see you," I bury my face in his neck to breathe in his scent.

He whispers soothing words in my ear. It's more calming than anything he could have done with his power. "You're not alone with this, you know. I know exactly what you're going through," he says after a while.

"You've never had to see me die Jazz," I try to argue.

"No, but when you were in Italy with Bella and Edward, do you really think I wasn't sitting at home, going over every possible thing that could go wrong? I pictured your death happening in so many different ways. I thought you weren't going to make it back to me. I may not have visually seen anything, but my imagination was going wild, and sometimes that's just as bad."

I sit in silence for a few minutes. I hadn't thought about that. "Remember when you got back and you told me to stop worrying? That I was going to make myself crazy? You told me I had to let go of what happened, and focus on the fact that we were still together, and that we were both safe. Darlin', I think that the only way this is going to get better is if you follow your own advice. I don't want to see you scared every time I walk out the door," as he finishes talking, I raise my eyes to meet his.

"You're right," I sigh, agreeing with his logic. "I'm going to need help, though," I add.

"I'm sure I can help with that. We just have to work on your patience a little bit. You can't know everything all the time," he teases, making me smile.

Downstairs, I could hear Edward informing the others of the reason behind my strange behavior. I know there will be questions when we join them later on. For now, they will have to make due with Edward's explanation. I cuddle further in to Jasper's arms and close my eyes. "So, when you couldn't see, you didn't think that maybe we were around a wolf?" Jasper asks a few minutes later.

I peek one eye open to see him. "Last time I checked, you and Emmett weren't keen on hanging out with wolves, including Jacob. Excuse me if I didn't think automatically that you'd be out racing motorcycles with him," I grow quiet for a few minutes. "Who won, by the way?"

I hear him scoff with amusement. "I did, of course."

I smile and try to focus on the positive energy he is giving off. It was nice to see him happy. And maybe I'll be able to get over what I saw over time, with his help. As of right now, I'm just content to have him home.

**A/N: I've seen a few After-the-Battle oneshots floating around on here that I believe are much better than this one, I just wanted to get this up to see what other people think. I just had it in my head that for a while after the showdown with the Volturi, it would be interesting if Alice had a bit of PTSD and became obsessed with Jasper's safety, to the point of being irrational.**

**I have written other stories on here but unfortunately my other account has been nullified so I'll be starting up again using this one. Most of my stories are written based on suggestions and prompts by other people so if there is anything you'd like to see put in a one-shot, include it in your review (if you decide to leave one) and I will do my best to make it happen. Thanks guys!**


End file.
